


Hanging onto every word

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Fantasizing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voice Kink, auralism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Rick often thinks that Morty isn't really paying attention to him when he talks about science stuff. The truth is though, that Morty loves listening to Rick…maybe even a little bit too much.





	Hanging onto every word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsrickdiculious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/gifts).



> Dedicating this to [thatsrickdiculious ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious)again because QUIT SAYING STUFF THAT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE THINGS LIKE THIS!!! (…I share this headcanon so much)  
>    
>    
>    
>  Warnings: Rick/Morty, auralism (specifically voice kink), fantasizing (nerdy) smut

** Hanging onto every word **

  
  
  
"…not kidding you when I say that you really gotta keep an eye out when you see lots of shit floating in one direction, Morty." Rick glanced briefly to the side where the addressed boy sat in the passenger seat and kept staring at him.  
  
Very often he wondered if Morty was ever really paying attention to what he said when he explained to him about science or his projects because he would always get that look in his eyes – the same he had just now – that made him believe that the boy was spacing out.  
Of course, it would have been easy to think that his grandson was too dumb and merely couldn't keep up with what he was talking about. After all, Morty's parents kept saying that he had a learning disability, which was also the reason why he had such low grades.  
  
However, the little shit would surprise him over and over again when he would respond to Rick and show that he actually had not only remembered, but also understood what he said. Even if he would usually say that Morty was only halfway correct to keep the boy from getting too cocky, it did impress him every time and his grandson was probably more knowledgeable about space than all the scientists that worked for NASA combined already.  
Rick would never say it aloud, but he was really proud of his boy.  
  
So, despite feeling unsure if his grandson was really listening to him right now or not, he continued with his explanation. "See, the –urrrp!-- thing is that the-the uh…human eye is only able to see reflected light and since black holes also suck light in, they're un-in—technically invisible to us. So, the only indication you get is when you see lots of stuff gravitating towards it. A reeaaal important lesson, Morty. Grandpa's almost got swallowed by one of those suckers once and it was a real bitch to get out of that mess again."  
  
Despite having a dreamy look on his face, Morty wasn't spacing out. Quite the opposite, he was hanging onto his grandpa's every word.  
He just loved to see Rick talk about the things that he really loved most in the universe. Every time he did, it was as if the old man began to bloom. He would look as excited as a little child entering a candy store and began to gesture wildly with his hands as if he wanted to give his words a physical form or at least more emphasis. There was also a sparkle that would always appear in Rick's often dull eyes.  
  
Morty really loved seeing him like this. So open. But there was one thing that he loved even more and that was to hear his grandpa's low and raspy voice.  
He could listen to the old man talking all day and preferred it to the awkward silence that sometimes hung in the space cruiser.  
  
Shamefully, he had to admit that Rick's voice was also doing things to him and he was thankful that his shirt was covering the forming bulge in his pants. However, it didn't stop his mind from reshaping the current situation into something more…sensual.  
  
  
In his little fantasy, Morty's shirt was pushed up, his pants and underwear pulled down to pool around his feet and he was bent over the dashboard. And Rick was right behind him, close enough that he could feel his body heat on his back and every little puff of breath against his neck and ear, still fully clothed but pants opened and his thick length buried deep in Morty's ass…he had seen his grandpa naked on a few occasions, so he knew what he packed and could imagine it very vividly.  
  
"The biggest problem is actually that all that crap—the gaseous and dusty crap that is, is getting extremely **hot** when it starts to **accelerate** towards a **black hole**." Rick murmured into his ear, the educational topic sounding more erotic than the filthiest dirty talk to the boy.  
  
Morty couldn't get enough of it. Couldn't get enough of hearing that sexy gravelly voice ramble on about space phenomena, only occasionally broken by an imagined whispered curse or groan.  
  
"That's also why most galaxies look like a vortex, Morty." Rick punctuated each word with a hard thrust. "It's 'cause there's a black hole **right in the center**."  
  
Morty mewled every time that Rick said "black hole" and only screamed in his mind, 'Yes! Yes! Pound harder into _my hole_ , Rick!!'  
  
As if hearing his silent plea, the elder pushed him forcefully against the instrument panel and rammed even more vigorously into him, rutting like a wild animal in heat.  
Morty loved it, wanting to be used more by Rick. Wanting to be used like a fuck toy – like a fleshlight – by his grandpa.  
  
"You-you know how black holes develop, Morty? At the end of their lifetimes, stars **swell to huuuge red giants or super giants** and eventually end up as white dwarfs, or neutron stars, or in some cases as **black holes**. It-it's that event horizon, which everyone's heard of. But they only turn into those i-if-when the star has more than three solar masses."  
  
Rick might as well just have called him a little slut and other degrading things with the effect that his words had on him. Frankly, Morty didn't really care either way.  
However, being a little nerd himself and loving science, he could very well enjoy this lecture over some porn dialogue.  
  
In his imagination, Rick began to fist his throbbing shaft as he sensually whispered into his ear. "There's at least two, probably even three different types of **black holes**. **Stellar black holes** have a **mass** of a few to a few tens of **solar masses**. And **Super-sized black holes** have a **fucking huge ton of mass** of about 105 to 1010 **solar masses**."  
  
God, he was so close! Just a little more!  
  
'Please more, granddaddy!!'  
  
  
"Hey, Morty! Are you even listening?" The abrupt change in Rick's tone ripped him out of his sinful fantasy.  
  
Apparently, the scientist was too unnerved by his grandson's blank stare that he had interrupt himself to ask if he was still with him.  
  
"Yeah, Rick. Geez, those super-sized black holes sound impressive. I mean more than 100 solar masses? Can't really imagine how much that is. And it sounds really scary that we can't see them. I hope we don't ever get too close to one." He answered with a shockingly calm and even voice.  
  
The response surprised the older man. He really had been convinced that Morty hadn't listened to a single word he had said. Looks like the boy had been paying attention to him after all.  
Even if he refused to admit it in front of his grandson, he was once more impressed.  
So, without comment, he focused back on the vastness of space in front if their vehicle.  
  
Morty still didn't take his eyes off his grandfather. He was glad that Rick hadn't noticed his throbbing erection that strained against his pants, haven't caught his slightly uneven breathing and didn't see the slight flush that was staining his cheeks. There was no need for his grandpa to know about the weird and dirty daydreams that he had about him.  
  
The only thing that he could hope for now was that Rick would continue to talk. Just a little bit more at least…

**Author's Note:**

> There! Have your weird nerd porn!  
>  …I'm still ashamed to admit that I'm such a Morty…  
>  @[thatsrickdiculious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious), I hope you liked it (and you other readers, too, of course)!


End file.
